Surprise
by 218SummerHope
Summary: Someone I love was born today, Happy birthday my love. -Kim Namjoon / Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin/Oneshoot/Romance/BL, Fiction


.

.

S **omeone I love was born today, Happy birthday my love** _ **.**_ _ **-Kim Namjoon**_

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Pair: Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Length: Oneshoot**_

 _ **Genre: Romance.**_

 _ **BL, Fiction!**_

.

.

* * *

Yoongi berjalan menuju dapur dan langsung mengarah ke sebuah kulkas besar berwarna hitam di sudut dapur.

Dia mengambil sekaleng kopi dingin dan mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi ruang makan. Yoongi terus ngusap matanya yang masih mengantuk, karena setelah acara awards dua hari ini membuatnya kurang tidur.

Tampak dorm yang masih sepi dari aktivitas member lainnya, dan hanya dirinya yang harus terbangun di pagi hari ini karena ulah Namjoon yang terus saja membangunkannya.

Yoongi bersumpah akan mengoceh sepanjang hari karena ulah Namjoon.

"Hyung, ayo kita tidak punya waktu lagi." Seru Namjoon sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi

"Ya! Aku masih mengantuk, tak bisakah kau menyetir sendiri, atau minta bantuan member lain" Ujar Yoongi kesal

"PD-nim tidak mengijinkanku menyetir sendiri hyung." Balas Namjoon dengan wajah sendu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yoongi beranjak di ikutin Namjoon yang mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka segera menuju sebuah mall yang letaknya tidak jauh dari dorm. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Seokjin dan Namjoon berencana membuat kejutan untuk Seokjin.

"Tae, kemana perginya Namjoon?"

"Aku tidak melihat Namjoon hyung sejak pagi, hyung."

"Kemana perginya dia. Yoongi juga tidak ada kamarnya, tidak biasanya dia sudah menghilang dari dorm."

Seokjin meraih ponselnya mencoba menghubungin Namjoon, namun hasilnya nihil. Nomor yang di tujunya sedang tidak aktif.

"Aisssh! Kemana perginya dia. Menyebalkan sekali"

"Bersabarlah hyung, mungkin Namjoon hyung dan Yoongi hyung sedang pergi bertemu PD-nim" Ujar Jimin menenangkan.

Seokjin mengangguk paham. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu rencana Namjoon, berbeda dengan member lainnya yang sebenarnya tengah menutupi rencana kejutan Namjoon dari Seokjin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon sudah mempersiapkan dan memesan semuanya, Dia dan Yoongi hanya tinggal mengambil beberapa hadiah yang sudah di siapkan Namjoon.

Namjoon menuju sebuah toko kue langganan Seokjin, sesuai dengan pesanan minggu lalu. Dia memberikan bukti pembayaran pada salah satu staff untuk di cek.

Yoongi sejak tadi hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya sembari terus mengekor dibelakang Namjoon. Sesekali Yoongi tersenyum saat membalas pesan di ponselnya, dan sudah bisa di pastikan jika dia tengah chatting dengan Jimin.

"Kita kemana lagi?"

"Ke toko bunga hyung. Setelah itu ke satu toko lagi, kau pasti akan terkejut" Jawab Namjoon sambil terkekeh

"Ya ya terserah saja. Kita harus segera pulang."

"Aku tidak kembali ke dorm hyung. Nanti tolong antarkan aku ke kantor agency, karena aku harus menunggu hingga malam di studio nanti Hoseok akan menjemputku."

"Baiklah, tapi jika Seokjin hyung marah-marah aku tidak akan membantumu."

"Aku mengerti."

Setelah cukup lama berkeliling di mall dan mengumpulkan semua hadiah untuk Seokjin. Yoongi segera mengantar Namjoon ke kantor agency, beruntunglah mereka jalanan hari ini tidak begitu padat.  
"Terima kasih hyung. Tolong jangan beri tahu Seokjin hyung."

Yoongi mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan Namjoon di studio miliknya. Dia harus segera kembali ke dorm dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu karena ulah Namjoon.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Semua member tengah menikmati makan malam. Kali ini mereka semua memilih memesan makanan dari resto langganan mereka, karena Seokjin yang sejak pagi sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik.

Bahkan Seokjin hanya memakan dua potong ayam, rasa kesalnya pada Namjoon seolah menutup rasa laparnya.

"Ya! hyung. Kenapa makan sedikit sekali" Seru Hoseok

"Aku sedang tidak berselera hoseok-ah." Ujar Seokjin lesu

Semua member saling bertatapan. Mereka paham sekali Seokjin tengah kesal karena sejak pagi Namjoon tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya dihapan Seokjin. Terlebih lagi panggilan dan pesannya pun di abaikan oleh Namjoon.

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih makan malamnya."

Seokjin pergi meninggalkan member yang lain. Dia berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya dan membenamkan dirinya di balik selimut, dan tanpa dia sadari air matanya mulai menetes.

Seokjin terisak pelan. Dia berusaha menahan agar member lain tidak mendengarnya, Seokjin sungguh kesal dengan tingkah Namjoon hari ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku rasa Seokjin hyung sungguh akan membunuhmu." Ujar Hoseok sambil tertawa

"Berhentilah menakutiku Hoseok-ah. Cepat bawa ini ke mobil sebentar lagi hari ulang tahun Seokjin."

"Aku tahu. Aku sedang berusaha membawa benda yang besar ini. Astaga, berapa banyak uang yang kau habiskan untuk ini?" Tanya Hoseok heran

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepatlah, aku tidak ini membuatnya menunggu."

"Kurasa Seokjin hyung sudah tidur, lalu kau mau apa? membangunkannya dan bersikap romantis?"

Namjoon menampilkan senyuman penuh makna, membuat Hoseok yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

Hoseok bergumam sambil meletakan barang bawaannya ke dalam mobil, "Seseorang yang terlibat cinta memang suka bertingkah aneh."

Hoseok melajukan mobilnya. Di sampingnya Namjoon terlihat cemas dan terus mengecek alroji di tangan kirinya.

Namjoon sungguh tidak ingin mengecewakan Seokjin untuk malam ini, terlebih dia harus rela nantinya menerima ocehan Seokjin sepanjangan malam karena ulahnya ini.

* * *

 **Pukul 23:30 PM KST**

* * *

Namjoon dan Hoseok tiba di dorm. Beruntungnya Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook turut membantunya menyiapkan kejutan untuk Seokjin, dan mereka mulai menyusun beberapa barang yang sudah dipersiapkan Namjoon di ruang tv.

Seokjin yang tengah tertidur tiba-tiba saja terbangun. Seokjin merasa ada yang tidak beres, dia membuka matanya perlahan, dan seluruh ruangan tampak gelap.

Seokjin tak bisa melihat apapun, kondisinya sangat gelap dan membuatnya semakin ketakutan.

"Yoongi"

"Yoongi, dimana kau? kenapa lampunya mati?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yoongi. Seokjin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, meraih ponselnya dan menyalakan lampu flash.

Seokjin berjalan keluar dari kamar tidurnya dengan bantuan cahaya dari ponselnya.

Seokjin yang tidak menyukai gelap pun mulai gelisah, dan mulai nyebut nama member lainnya, namun suara langkah kaki mengampirinya dan membuatnya semakin takut, dan ternyata itu Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

Seokjin mengela nafas pelan sambil mengatur nafasnya, "Jim, kenapa lampunya padam?"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, tapi Yoongi hyung dan yang lainnya sedang mencoba mengecek"

"Apa Namjoon sudah pulang?"

"Belum, hyung."

Seokjin masih terdiam, tubuhnya berkeringat dan tangannya gemetar.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi hyung berkeringat dah gemetar."

"Aku hanya terlalu takut, Jimin."

"Baiklah hyung, kita duduk di sofa ruang tv sambil menunggu lampunya menyala."

Seokjin dan Jimin berjalan hati-hati menuju ruang tv yang hanya di bantu cahaya ponsel milik Seokjin.

"Hyung tunggu di sini aku ambilkan minum"

Jimin pergi meninggalkan Seokjin. Sesaat setelah Jimin pergi lampu dorm tiba-tiba menyala.

Seokjin berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya, dia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

Seokjin memekik keras saat dia melihat begitu banyak hadiah di hadapannya dan sosok Namjoon dengan sebuah kue yang cantik di tangannya dan para member yang mengekor tepat di belakang Namjoon.

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Seokjin.

Seokjin menangis, dia tidak mampu menahan tangisnya dan memukul dada Namjoon kesal.

Namjoon terbatuk-batuk, "Hey, hentikan sayang aku bisa mati"

"Biarkan saja! Kau membuatku kesal, aku membencimu Kim Namjoon."

Member yang lain hanya mampu menikmati tingkah keduanya seperti dalam drama.

Seokjin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Namjoon.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon hanya mampu tersenyum sambil terus mengecup puncak kepala Seokjin sayang.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat hadiahmu, hum?"  
Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya.

Namjoon mengusap air mata Seokjin dengan ibu jarinya dan mendaratkan kecupan hangat di kedua mata Seokjin yang sudah membengkak akibat menangis.

"Kau takut, hum? Tenanglah sayang, aku disini. Maaf membuatmu kesal seharian ini" Namjoon mengecup bibir gemuk Seokjin sekilas.

Seokjin masih dengan perasaan kesal, namun di sisi lain dia sangat bahagia karena usaha Namjoon untuk menyiapkan semuanya.

"Berdoalah kemudian tiup lilinnya. Aku sudah lelah membawa membawa kue ini sejak tadi" Ujar Namjoon sambil tertawa kecil.

"Itu hukuman untukmu"

Seokjin tersenyum kemudian memejamkan matanya, setelahnya dia meniup kue yang sejak tadi di pegang Namjoon.

Hoseok, Jimin, Yoongi, Jungkook dan Taehyung bersorak bersamaan. Layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan kue gratis di acara natal.

Jungkook berseru keras sambil tertawa kecil, "Hyung, segera berikan hadiah intinya."

Namjoon mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru gelap dari dalam saku coatnya.

Namjoon membuka kotak tersebut dan menampilkan sebuah cicin dengan batu permata cantik berwarna pink. Sesuai dengan warna kesukaan Seokjin dan Namjoon sangat yakin Seokjin menyukainya.

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, dia berusaha menahan air matanya.

Seokjin mengela nafasnya pelan, "Kau melamarku?"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan di iringi dengan senyuman manis miliknya yang selalu membuat Seokjin jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya.

Namjoon berlutut di hadapan Seokjin.

"I want you today, tomorrow, next week and for the rest of my life. Baby, Will you marry me ?"

Seokjin membulatkan matanya. Menatap Namjoon yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya.

Seokjin mematung, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Seokjin berusaha mencernah perkataan Namjoon.

Namjoon baru saja melamarnya, Namjoon yang seharian ini membuatnya kesal baru saja melakukan itu. Seokjin rasanya ingin sekali mencubit pipinya, memastikan ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Terima saja lamarannya hyung. Jika tidak dia pasti akan gila, hyung" Seru Hoseok di iringi tawa riangnya

"Hyung, cepat terima lamaran Namjoon hyung. Aku mulai lapar" Seru Jungkook

Siapa lagi bocah yang terus merengek jika kelaparan, sudah dipastikan itu Jungkook.

"Hyung, aku mengantuk cepat segera terima lamarannya" Sahut Yoongi malas

Seokjin menghela nafasnya pelan, dia meraih kedua tangan Namjoon dan membantunya berdiri.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Aku menerima lamaranmu, Kim Namjoon" Ujar Seokjin di sertai wajahnya yang memerah.

Namjoon memekik kegirangan di sertai seruan para member yang membuat seisi dorm menjadi sangat ramai.

Namjoon meraih cincin tersebut dan menyematkannya di jari manis Seokjin.

Namjoon menghela nafas lega karena ukuran cicinnya sangat pas dan sangat cocok di jari Seokjin.

Namjoon meraih tubuh Seokjin dan memeluknya erat. Mengecup puncak kepala Seokjin berulang kali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Seokjin" Seru Namjoon tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dengan Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

 **= The END =**

.

.

.

* * *

Happy Birthday our worldwide handsome Jin.  
I hope you have so much fun, you deserve the best in this world.

Thank your for always beside our great leader, Kim Namjoon.

 _ **#WorldwideHandsomeDay**_

Sedikit hadiah dariku dari hasil kegabutan hari ini. Terima kasih uri worldwide handsome karena selalu menjaga dan merawat para member terutama Kim Namjoon.

Terima kasih karena momen Namjin begitu real dan membuat kokoro ini hancur. (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

Di tunggu selalu review gemas dari kalian.

.

.

.

With love,

218SummerHope


End file.
